Polevka Series Armored Vehicles
Overview The Polevka series of armored vehicles is a light tank platform featured in Just Cause: Volosia. Visual appearance The body of each Polevka variant takes on the visual form of a real-world Soviet BRDM-2 armored car. Depending on the variant, it may take on the form of a stock BRDM-2, an ATGW BRDM-2, or a BRDM-2 with a PT-76 light tank's turret, respectively. Variants Polevka BT-14 The BT-14 is a small scout APC variant of the Polevka armored vehicle, without any explosive weapons. It is designed for light but armored scouting across enemy territory and reconnaissance duties, as well as limited anti-infantry capability. It will do just fine against destructables as well as light vehicles and aircraft, but tanks will tear a BT-14 apart. It is equipped with one heavy machine gun in the turret and no other armament, making the vehicle effective against infantry, with limited use against enemy light vehicles and no effectiveness against tanks. Still though, when you need a light, fast scouting vehicle, the BT-14 is for you. Polevka T-607 The T-607 is a light tank variant of the Polevka design, trading out speed and its machine gun turret for a larger and more powerful light tank turret equipped with a small 76mm tank cannon and a coaxial machine gun. It is designed as a light and fast scouting tank with limited combat capability against both light infantry targets and enemy vehicles. In addition, its tank cannon enables it to engage enemy light tanks and light vehicles efficiently and effectively. It may not be as fast as its BT-14 cousin, but it has the best firepower against enemy vehicles. Polevka F-2 The F-2 variant of the Polevka armored vehicle trades out all armament for a missile apparatus designed to strike enemy positions from afar and generally to provide light harassment to enemy positions. While the vehicle is defenseless on its own unless the missiles are used at point-blank range, the missiles are designed for use against, and very effective against, enemy tanks, helicopters, and fortified positions. It is designed as a light missile artillery vehicle but has found some use in anti-aircraft purposes. However, the Conqueror PBT-32 is a much better option for anti-aircraft duties. All three of these vehicles were in service with the Volosian Republic's military before the war, and like other post-Soviet vehicles like the BMI Husky or the Conqueror Series Armored Vehicles, they went to the main factions of Volosia after the war broke out, becoming integral parts of each faction's armies. The United Volosian Republic has stronger alternatives available to them thanks to NATO, but the Volosian People's Republic as well as the Republican Army of Volosia use this vehicle extensively for light assault operations. Gallery BRDM-2 BRDM-2.jpg|A BRDM-2 light armored car, the basis for the BT-14 light scout car, and also the basis for the body of all three Polevka variants. BRDM-2 2.jpg|Another image of the BRDM-2 armored car. BRDM-2 3.jpg|The same BRDM-2 armored car, this time from the rear. BRDM-2 4.jpg|A Czechoslovak BRDM-2 in the snow. BRDM-2 5.jpg|Another image of a BRDM-2. BRDM-2 6.jpg|A close-up of the front of a BRDM-2. BRDM-2 7.jpg|An Indian BRDM-2. BRDM-2 8.jpg|Two Polish BRDM-2 armored cars. BRDM-2 9.jpg|The side of a BRDM-2 armored car. Note the extra pair of wheels between the two main wheels, intended to increase stability when driving up inclines. Note that the Polevka does not have this feature. BRDM-2 10.jpg|Another BRDM-2 armored car. Note the hatch setup, easily visible in this image. BRDM-2 11.jpg|The same armored car from a different view. BRDM-2 ATGM BRDM-2 ATGM.jpg|The BRDM-2 ATGM, or Anti-Tank Guided Missile armored car, the basis for the F-2 missile artillery variant of the Polevka. BRDM-2 ATGM 2.jpg|Another view of the same BRDM-2 ATGM. BRDM-2 ATGM 3.jpg|A Soviet BRDM-2 ATGM. BRDM-2 ATGM 4.jpg|This image shows the left side of the BRDM-2 ATGM. BRDM-2 ATGM 5.jpg|A close-up of the right side of the vehicle. BRDM-2 ATGM 6.jpg|Another image of the BRDM-2 ATGM. BRDM-2 ATGM 7.jpg|A Czechoslovak BRDM-2 ATGM. BRDM-2 ATGM 8.jpg|The front of a BRDM-2 ATGM. BRDM-2 ATGM 9.jpg|Moldovan BRDM-2 ATGMs in a parade. PT-76 Light Tank PT-76.jpg|The PT-76 light tank, the vehicle that will contribute its turret to the T-607 variant of the Polevka. It will be resized to fit the BRDM-2 body, of course. PT-76 2.jpg|The same vehicle, this time from the left side. PT-76 3.jpg|Another image of the PT-76 light tank. PT-76 4.jpg|This image shows the side of a PT-76 light tank. PT-76 5.jpg|An image of the left side of a PT-76 light tank. PT-76 6.jpg|An image of the PT-76 light tank. Note the hatches on the top of the turret. PT-76 7.jpg|This image shows the rear of the PT-76 light tank. PT-76 8.jpg|This image shows the front of the PT-76 light tank. PT-76 9.jpg|An image of an East German PT-76 light tank. Trivia *It was made by the fictional Union Industries Association. *"Polevka" is Russian for "Vole". **A vole is a small rodent similar to a mouse. Category:Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Ex-Volosian Republic Military Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Soviet Union Category:Armed Vehicles